


Bells and Bows

by NoirAngel011



Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Melog calls her out on her bullshit, She pretends to hate it, That's it, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra), They give Catra a makeover, how do I tag this?, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Luz and Amity give Catra a makeover. Adora thinks it’s hilarious, Catra is not amused, Melog has opinions.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra & Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Bells and Bows

“You’re so soft..” Luz marveled as she pet the magicat sitting next to her. Catra rolled her eyes.

“If you could not put your hands all over me that would be great.” Catra grabbed her wrist, pulling it off of the arm she was petting and depositing it in her own lap.

“Yeah, only Adora gets to do that,” Glimmer snickered from across the room. Catra growled, face turning red.

Luz giggled and Amity looked like she wanted to laugh from where she was sitting next to the Latina. 

Luz didn’t listen though, and she was petting Catra again less than a minute later. Catra sighed angrily. 

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Catra asked.

“Sorry! Sorry! You’re just _ so  _ soft,” she repeated. 

“Not to mention cute,” Amity added.

Catra crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the couch. She huffed as Adora walked into the room. She giggled seeing Catra looking mad.

“Who pulled your tail?” she asked, sliding down onto the arm of the couch next to Catra.

“That one won’t stop petting me! And she called me cute!” Catra complained, pointing at Luz and Amity. Adora looked ready to cry from an emotional overload.

“Well, babe, they aren’t wrong,” she said.

Catra looked like she was at a loss for words. Her tail was puffed up and her face was bright red.

“Hey Amity! I’ve got an idea, how cute do you think we can make Catra?!” Luz turned to the witch. Amity’s eyes lit up.

“Ooh we can put little bows on her!”

“And her hair would just look so cute in pigtails!” Luz exclaimed. Glimmer jumped up.

“I’ll go raid my vanity and see what I can find!” She said before teleporting away in a puff of sparkles.

“You are NOT putting bows on me!” Catra screeched. Adora laughed.

“Come on, Catra, they’re just kids. They’ll get bored eventually.” Luz and Amity were too lost in their excitement about making over Catra that they didn’t hear what the other two girls were discussing. Catra groaned. 

Glimmer teleported back into the room, arms full of different hair accessories and more makeup than Luz had ever seen. The two teens rushed forward, scooping it up and crowding around Catra.

Amity picked up a brush and began to brush out Catra’s fur. Luz started to play with her hair and experiment with eyeshadow.

Adora pulled out her tracker pad, beginning to record.

“Adora!” Catra whined, slapping away Amity’s hand as she reached her upper arm.

“Hey, you said that you would be nice,” Adora scolded.

“I said I wouldn’t be mean,” Catra grumbled, allowing Amity to continue her brushing. Melog came bounding into the room, happily mewling.

Luz pulled out a small elastic, pulling Catra’s almost shoulder-length hair up into a small little ponytail on the top of her head. Melog settled down at Catra’s feet, beginning to purr. Catra lightly kicked them away.

“Shut up you stupid cat,” she whispered. Adora giggled. Catra shot another glare at her.

Amity pulled a little pink bow out of the pile. She held it up to Luz, who took it and fastened it in front of the ponytail.

This all carried on for quite some time. Glimmer continued to pop in and out of the room to check on them, sometimes bringing more devices to torture Catra with, as the magicat so kindly put it. Melog also continued to chatter at Catra’s feet. Catra sometimes told them to shut up, and others she just growled at them.    
Adora stopped recording after a little bit, instead joining in and helping to put makeup on her girlfriend.

Glimmer had just popped out of the room when another voice spoke up.

“What’s going on here, Kitten?” Double Trouble asked from the doorway where they leaned up against it. Catra flipped them off. “So rude! I was just asking a question,” they said with a laugh. Amity spun around.

“We’re making Catra look even cuter than she already does!” she cried, stepping away to let Double Trouble see their work. They surveyed Catra before smiling.

“It looks good, but I think she could use some more lip gloss,” they said, smiling. 

“You’re so right!” Luz said, grabbing a hot pink tinted lip gloss off of the ottoman. She handed it to Adora who applied it carefully, much to Catra’s chagrin.

“I hate all of you,” she mumbled. Melog meowed something that almost sounded like:

“You love it and you know it.”

“Oh shut up,” Catra replied, shoving the alien cat down off the couch. Luz held up her phone to take a picture of Catra.

“One last thing!” Glimmer said, teleporting back into the room. She was carried what looked like a pink and purple collar with a yellow bell on it.

“You are not putting a collar on me!” Catra squealed, trying to get away, but Glimmer already had it around her neck.

Adora laid a hand on top of Catra’s head.

“Aww, who’s a good kitty?” she asked. Melog jumped up into Catra’s lap, meowing in response to Adora’s question.

Everyone laughed as Luz snapped another picture.

Later that night when she looked back at it, Amity peering over her shoulder from beside her on the bed, she noticed that Catra was smiling. She set it as her profile picture on Penstagram and turned out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> For translation: at the end Melog said "Catra is!"


End file.
